Previously the tips of soldering irons comprised electrically conductive metals such as copper or other metals or metal alloys. These metals, particularly when hot or heated, become heavily scaled and therefore had to be protected by extensive coating materials. Furthermore, the electric heaters for these soldering irons must be electrically isolated from the soldering iron, such as by intermediate layers of electric insulating material.